


Looking for Thee and For Friends

by acmabry



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:51:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4487280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acmabry/pseuds/acmabry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Huggy is lost and Starsky is hurt - it's up to Hutch to find and heal.  <br/>This is not my story, friends from my Facebook page put these words down and trusted me to put it together and have it posted.  I hope you enjoy it – they did a great job!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking for Thee and For Friends

Hutch drove the car he jokingly referred to as the Tomato up and down every dark, dirty, deserted alley he could find. Some he hadn't even known existed until three days ago when his partner ended up in the hospital and his friend and confidant, Huggy, disappeared after giving them the lead on the newest dealer in town. Hutch gripped the steering wheel tighter as he hit another dead end. “Come on Hug, where are you?”  
Hutch thought of all the times Huggy had helped him and Starsky in the past. Huggy had even gotten hurt a few times while trying to help gather information for the duo. But, this time Hutch was really worried, not knowing where Huggy was. And, even though he did not have the bond with Huggy like he did Starsky, Hutch cared, and he worried. He also worried about his partner, wondering how he was doing. "God,” he silently prayed, "please take care of them both."  
Many hours later and after many trips up down those dark, dirty allies, Hutch wearily turned the Torino back toward the hospital. His heart was heavy with worry and fear for Huggy, but he just was not able to find him. It's like the streets had folded up, cocooning Huggy in its depths.  
"Zebra 3 come in please." Hutch lifted the mike and spoke, "Zebra 3, go ahead Mildred." Hutch knew he should be using call names, but he just needed to say the name of a person who was a friend. Mildred must have sensed the weariness in his voice as she replied back, "Hutch, Captain Dobey is trying to reach you. Starsky is waking up and Dobey knew you would want to be there."  
A sense of relief washed over Hutch, finally good news on what had been a bad day. "Thanks Mildred," Hutch smiled softly. "Let Dobey know I'm on my way. And, thanks Mildred, I appreciate it." Mildred answered with a smile in her voice" You’re welcome, Hutch, be careful and try not to worry, Starsky will be fine."  
Hutch replaced the mike and turned toward the hospital. Maybe Starsky would have news of Huggy if he was able to talk. If not, Hutch would sit with his partner for a while, gaining strength in the brunette’s presence to continue the search. “Hang in there Starsky, hang in there Huggy.” Hutch thought to himself, “I’m coming.”  
Hutch stood at the door to Starsky's hospital room for a few seconds gathering the courage to go in. Starsky's face was swollen and blackened with bruises, and Hutch knew it would be a while before he'd see that familiar, heart-stopping grin. Hutch wondered what other injuries were hidden underneath the blankets, yet he knew he had to be strong for his partner, not letting on as to how worried he was. "Hutch? That you?" Still groggy, Starsky felt more than saw his partner.  
“Yeah it's me partner,” Hutch answered as he walked up to Starsky's hospital bed. Getting his first real glimpse of the aftermath of the beating Starsky took caused a familiar anger and guilt to rise up inside Hutch's heart and take hold.  
Hutch’s guilt came from knowing he wasn’t there for his partner and best friend and not being there is how Starsky got the beating in the first place. His guilt was made worse knowing the same thing happened to Huggy, and not being able to find Huggy while he came to see Starsky at the hospital. But, Hutch needed to see Starsky, to see if he had more information about Huggy and needed to see for himself that Starsky was going to be ok. But, he could not bring himself to ask Starsky about Huggy yet, so he took hold of his partner's hand and sat down beside him. ”How ya feeling buddy,” Hutch asked of Starsky, trying to hide the worry and pain from his voice. Starsky knew there was something wrong and he could feel the guilt that Hutch was carrying. "It's not your fault Hutch, stop it!" "How is Huggy, is he down the hall in another room"?  
“Starsk, Huggy has disappeared; I’ve been driving around looking for him. Starsk, just don’t know where to turn buddy, I’ve looked everywhere! Tell me what I should do, where should I look ?”  
“You mean he didn't come to the hospital with me?" Starsky asked. "The last thing I remember....we were sitting at The Pits waiting for you when five men came in and started busting up the bar then started in on me and Huggy. I saw someone dragging him out the door, and then I blacked out. OH God, Hutch, where is he?"  
Starsky started getting really upset and Hutch felt deep regret at having told him about Huggy. The nurse came running in after hearing Starsky get upset. "Sir! You will have to leave if your presence is going to cause him to get this worked up!" Hutch stood and went to Starsky, taking his hand, hoping to calm him down. "I'm so sorry, Starsk! Please calm down! I’ll bet he was taken to another hospital, I’ll me go check, just please just calm down! I'm here for you buddy! Relax. I will get this figured out. You just need to worry about getting well right now." Starsky looked into the face he knew so well and started to calm down a bit, knowing he could trust his best friend to handle things. “Ok Hutch, I'm okay. Just stop hanging around here and go find Hug for us, okay?”  
After reassuring the nurse he would not upset Starsky again, Hutch sat with him for just a while longer. He needed to know that Starsky would be okay before leaving. While watching him sleep, Hutch realized the one person they would turn to in these situations was the person they were looking for. This really hit home just how behind the eight ball they were.  
Hutch went back to The Pits, thinking there could be something there he missed, some clue that could lead him in the right direction. He searched everywhere, suddenly there it was under a bar stool....a JFK fifty cent piece and one two tone shoe....Artie Solkin. Fear and anger gripped Hutch’s heart as realized who was behind all this. He stooped over and picked up the coin and shoe. Putting the coin in his pocket and carrying the shoe in his left hand, he headed for the front door. Before leaving, he turned around and took a last glance around the room, checking to see if he had missed anything. Seeing nothing else, he left and went out to his car. Tossing the shoe on the front seat, he got behind the wheel and turned the ignition." Suddenly, Hutch suddenly felt like the weight of the world was on his tired, tired shoulders. All he really wanted was to go home and have a good meal and some much needed rest, but he knew there was no time to waste. If he was going to find Huggy, he would have to find Artie.  
He would like to tell Starsky he had found a lead, but he knew his partner had been given some pain meds and was probably asleep. For the umpteenth time, he chastised himself for not arriving at Huggy's sooner. If he had, maybe none of this would have happened. He tried to put his worry of Starsky aside and thought about where he had last seen Artie. He felt sure it was a flea bag hotel over on 9th St. pulling out into traffic; he quickly headed in that direction. “Hang in there Starsk, hang on Huggy, I know who did this and I’m going to find him!”  
Hutch sped over to the shabby, rundown hotel, parked at the curb, and jumped out of the car. He ran inside and saw Harry, the desk clerk, sitting at the counter, half asleep. Hutch hurried over to the counter and slammed his fist against the top. Harry startled awake and seeing Hutch glaring at him, he jumped up and nervously looked around.  
"What...?" Hutch didn't give Harry a chance to speak. He leaned over the counter and stared with blazing blue eyes at the shaking clerk. "Where is Artie Solkin, Harry? I know he was staying here. Now, where is he?!"  
"I...I don't know where he is, I swear!" Harry said shakily.  
Hutch leaned further over the counter and closer to Harry. "Tell me the truth, Harry. I'll know if you’re lying. “His voice was full of fury and wrath.  
"I...I tell ya - he ain't here no more. He left a few days ago and I haven't seen him since. I swear, that's the truth!" Harry was close to panic now, seeing the anger in Hutch’s eyes.  
Showing no mercy, Hutch demanded, "Where'd he go, Harry? And you better tell me!"  
"M- maybe he's over at Barney's Bar. He goes there sometimes. That's all I know!"  
Giving the quaking man one last piercing stare, Hutch ran out to his car and headed over to Barney's.  
At Memorial Hospital Captain Dobey was trying to keep Starsky from leaving. He told him he could hardly stand up let alone drive a car or handle a gun! "I am leaving Cap, with or without your help. Hutch needs me!" Reluctantly Captain Dobey helped him into a wheelchair and down the hall. He knew how stubborn these two were about each other and that if he did not help Starsky, the brunet detective could possibly get hurt more. Then Dobey would have to deal with Hutch’s wrath, so sneaking Starsky out was safer for all.  
Speeding toward Barney's, Hutch dodged in and out of traffic, managing to get there without incident. He parked a couple doors down, so as to draw less attention to himself.  
Barney's was located on aptly named Bleaker Street with an empty storefront on one side and a trash-strewn alley on the other. It was a bar with dirty windows and old peeling paint, a place where only the lowlife would consider going to.  
Hutch sat for a few moments trying to get his thoughts together. He was tired, his eyes felt gritty from lack of sleep, and he had the beginning of a headache. What was worse was that without Starsky beside him, he felt as if half of him was missing. With his partner in the hospital and Huggy only God knew where, he sent up another silent prayer and climbed out of the car.  
Three steps away from the car, he stopped and turned back. Reaching inside, he lifted the radio microphone and called headquarters. "Zebra 3 to dispatch.”  
“Go ahead, Zebra 3." Mildred’s voice again. Unlike earlier, she was back in dispatch business mode, but Hutch could still hear the care and concern in her voice. Hutch relayed his location and situation and asked that Captain Dobey be notified, replacing the microphone he turned toward the bar.  
Once Dobey got Starsky settled in the car, he tried to call Hutch on the radio....no answer. He called the Precinct, Mildred telling him Hutch's last location and who he was looking for. The worry in Starsky's voice was almost too much to handle when he said...."Artie Solkin, it all makes sense, this is why he did this to me, he hates Hutch! It was all a set up Captain, Artie was going to kill Hutch once I was out of the way, and Huggy just got in the way."  
When Hutch went in, the bar looked deserted and was dark. He crept in silently with gun drawn. One single lightbulb glared and under it was Huggy tied to a chair, gagged and Artie Solkin pointing a gun to his head. Four other guys stood behind Hutch all pointing their guns at him.. "Detective Hutchinson,” Solkin said with a sneer, “so nice of you to figure it out." "Sorry about your partner, but, you know what everybody says, the way to get to you is through Starsky. You two make me sick with your undying loyalty to each other. But, seeing how Starsky managed to make it without getting caught, here we are...Your life in exchange for this piece of scum. What’s it going to be Detective?"  
When Captain Dobey and Starsky arrived, the other units were already there and in place. They saw the Torino and knew Hutch was inside. They got a tip from Mickey that Solkin too was inside. God what would they find? "Hang on Hutch, I'm here buddy, please be okay".... Starsky silently prayed.  
Inside, Hutch was unaware that backup had arrived. Solkin motioned to his men and they all converged on Hutch, patted him down, and removed his gun. Now he had no weapon to defend himself and Huggy.  
Seeing Huggy bound and gagged made his stomach turn. His friend was tied to the straight-backed chair with his hands pulled painfully behind his back and his feet tied tightly together. The gag in his mouth was cutting into his lips. His usually neatly worn clothes were torn in places and disheveled. But most noticeable of all were the swollen black right eye and the dark red blood trickling down his face from a gash on the left side of his forehead. Hutch thought he also saw a swelling on the right side of his forehead near the hairline and more bruising along both jaws. He could only imagine the bruises that more than likely covered his body.  
Hutch glared at Solkin and he turned to Huggy.  
Their eyes locked - Huggy telling Hutch thru pain-filled eyes to save himself and Starsky, while Hutch tried to communicate to Huggy, with eyes full of compassion, to just hold on.  
"Well, what's it going to be, Detective? Your life or his? Your partner is already taken care of and, if not, we'll finish the job when we're through  
with you," he snarled, with a derisive laugh.  
Hutch turned angrily to Solkin and faced him. "Listen here, you scumbag! Your drug dealing days are over. You're......" Hutch hesitated. Starsky!! Starsky was here! He could sense his being there. How in the world did he manage it? Hutch coughed to cover up his momentary hesitation. He had to act like he hadn't notice anything unusual.  
"You're not going to win this, Solkin," he said, as he slowly took a step toward Huggy, wanting to protect him when all hell broke loose. He kept talking, trying to distract Solkin and his men from picking up on any outside noises. "You may get me and you may get my partner, but you will lose." A creak sounded at the door and Hutch spoke louder. "It's just a matter of time before you and your gang are tracked down."  
Starsky crept ever so slightly, cat like, almost falling in his weakened condition. He took in the scene, Huggy...tied, gagged, swollen black eye, a lump on his head, oozing blood and his face distorted and in pain. He saw Artie and his gang, guns on Hutch and Huggy. He nodded at Dobey and they busted in, Dobey yelling..."Police freeze!" Hutch covered Huggy. The rest of the units apprehended all but one who ran past Starsky firing as he did. Hutch got up, untied Huggy, and turned to check on his partner. What he saw, made the guilt he had kept at bay wash over him again, a body with dark, curly hair lying in fresh blood on the floor. Hutch ran over, felt for a pulse that was there, but ever so slightly. He picked Starsky's head up and laid it in his lap, Starsky opened his eyes. Hutch told him...."don't go anywhere; the Calvary is on the way."  
At the hospital, Hutch held the same vigil he had done too many times before, holding the hand of the one person who meant more to him then life itself. He had just returned from checking on Huggy who, thankfully, looked worse than he was hurt. Some bruises and a mild concussion – seems Artie was too scared to do much more than that. Hutch marveled and said a silent prayer of thanks that they had once again beaten the odds. Hutch looked at his partner and said....." We did it again buddy, we put the bad guys away."  
Starsky mumbled....."Ya couldn’t have done it without me blondie.....me and thee always…remember”.  
Hutch smiled and watched as Starsky finally drifted off to a peaceful sleep. “Don’t worry partner…I’ll always remember…me and thee”.  
Thanks to all these ladies who contributed to this story: Karen Thomas, Kristy Brumley, Wanda Horvath, Patricia Comeau Alexander, Penny Bryant Hamblin, Teresa Zingg, Barbara Estep - you and others in our Facebook page have become special friends to me. Love and hugs to you all.


End file.
